


梦魇

by windyskys



Series: 这不被吟游诗人传唱的篇章 [3]
Category: Tang Dynasty RPF, Tangpoet
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 08:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windyskys/pseuds/windyskys
Summary: 1个小番外





	梦魇

李白猛地睁眼。  
冷汗涔涔地流淌，后衣和长发都仿佛泡在水里，潮湿阴凉缠绕上脊椎，而心脏犹自砰砰地、砰砰地、过于猛烈地跳动着。  
他又做噩梦了。

逃离那方窄小的天地，被血猎稳妥置在这处居所的第二个夜晚。但他仍被梦魇牢牢禁锢着，睁眼又回到那阴暗城堡的角落，吸血鬼的獠牙反射冰冷的光泽，吐息似毒蛇蜿蜒入耳：“你以为你逃走了吗？不，没有，你一直在这里，永永远远地……”  
 **——去你妈的！**  
李白揉揉眉心，试图让心跳平复。但即使他能分辨何方是真实，梦里的景象却仍不断在眼前闪回，噬咬，侵犯，牢固的禁制，甚至连刺穿友人的喉咙的利爪带来的痛苦都投射在他身上了。身体仍然战栗着，心跳反而愈演愈烈，李白瘫在床上，盯着空无一物的天花板，徐徐吁了口气道：“不好意思，吵醒你了。”  
“不，不怪你，我对各类细微的响动都很敏感，”隔着床不远处，杜甫从铺在地上的被褥里坐起身，眼里盈满了担忧，“还是会做噩梦？清心咒和安神咒都没作用吗……我明早再去教会那边翻翻籍典。”  
李白翻了个身看向杜甫，脸侧压在枕头里，白得像一块冰。他勉强笑了一下：“不必了，你都快把人家的藏书搬空了。”

逃离吸血鬼囚禁的第二天，李白的状态算不上多好。身体总是疲软无力着，吃不下东西，反应也迟钝了许多，白日里昏昏沉沉极度嗜睡，到了晚上却被梦魇缠身，困顿着无法入眠。杜甫始终无法放下心：“都是主教一直不让我查阅那些古籍残卷，我依稀记得《南海之卷》里有个法子是很有用的……唔，明天再说服不了他，直接撬门的本事还是有的。”他说着露出了几分促狭的笑容，脸颊浸在月光里，像家乡盛产的那种温润的玉石。李白发现自己不可思议地平静了一些。  
……该死的人类的灵魂，每每令他自己也无法控制。可是，如果是杜甫的话……他阖上双眼：  
“杜。”  
“怎么了？”  
“过来。”  
杜甫虽然疑惑着，还是起身靠近，迎着李白伸出的手臂，本想握住他渗着汗的手，却猝不及防被扯着领口跌倒在床上，覆住了那具苍白的、消瘦的身躯。隔着单薄寝衣传来的灼热的温度已无法忽视了，杜甫对上李白不自觉蒙上了一层水雾的眸子，心知肚明地，还是轻柔地握住了那双犹自冰冷的手：“我在，我在。”

最难以忍受的折磨，恐怕还是不时发作的性瘾和精神上对他人触碰的抵抗。但如果对象是这个强大的、温柔的、悲悯的血猎的话，竟然一切都顺理成章了；性瘾的发作不过是身体在乞求他的抚慰……在被杜甫拥入怀抱的时候，眼前闪现的幻象终于消失殆尽，李白撞进了对方纯黑的眼睛，柔和的，通透的，仿佛海面上人鱼的一首歌谣。  
这固然是唯一一条和过去做决断的道路，只是放浪形骸惯了，还不愿被某个人束缚罢；但如果对象是杜甫的话，是否也可以做出一点妥协呢？……他很快失去了思考的理智，杜甫的手指灵巧，口腔则是温热潮湿的，在他不知何时已赤裸的胸膛上留连游走，带来电击术一般的刺激。敏感的身体接受不了这样的挑拨，李白被逼出细碎的喘息，只感觉全身上下都化成一滩温热的水，被杜甫掬揽着为所欲为。他抬起腿轻轻踢了对方一下：“磨蹭……”  
不喜欢吗？身上之人俯在他耳边，笑音是树梢抖动的嫩叶：看上去倒是挺享受的。李白脸上漫起炽热的潮红，眼中蒙起的雾更浓厚了，是已然情动的样子。他顺势欺上杜甫的唇，勾出对方的舌交缠，倒被杜甫灵活卷走了口腔中的氧气，窒息使得他泪花更盛，解脱后只顾得上连连喘息。杜甫趁虚而入，一节指尖探进李白的后穴，却发现那里已被情欲催发得柔软、潮湿，自动分泌出肠液，缠绵着异物不肯放走。李白仰起头急促地喘息了几声，喉结抖动着，牵动脖颈那处无法抹去的花纹蜿蜒游动。  
这具身体的每一寸都在昭示着主人那曾遭受过的事情。杜甫眼神暗了暗，某种怒意悄悄蒸腾，却只能对准一簇灰烬了。他最后只是念了句润滑咒，更小心、更轻柔地，指节转碾过柔嫩内壁，不间断的开拓扩张激得李白唇齿泄露低低的呻吟，难耐地催促着他：“快点、哈啊……可以了……”但他不为所动地，仿佛最冷酷的恶魔与最善良的天使，手指进出间带起淫糜水声，直到内壁充分扩张，随他的抽离翻出些许深红的肉花。  
“乖，会疼的。”  
他来得太晚了。如今所能做的或许只有尽可能温柔地对待李白，在对方仍需要依靠的时候陪伴他，一直陪伴他。擅自揽下的责任对他的性子而言似乎也太过沉重，其间私心他同样不去考虑，只吻去李白眼角的泪，挺立着早已硬得发疼的下身，缓慢地填满他。温和的、节制的抽插反而让习惯了粗暴对待的身躯更加空虚，李白从喉底漏出几丝低泣，咬着下唇似乎试图压抑渴求的呻吟，但在杜甫的吻落在他眉间时，终于忍不住将羞耻感和理智一并交付了出去：“呜、不够，还不够……”  
会有的、别着急，杜甫小声地安抚着他，觉得自己像在哄一个天真的兽崽。他一边用空闲的手抚慰李白那已吐露出一点儿浊液的挺立，权当一点慰藉，但千百次高潮中几乎从没触碰过前面，对李白叫嚣着沸腾的情欲而言只无异于火上浇油。他失了焦距的眼神一昧向杜甫心口钻，夹杂着泣音的呻吟更催热流循着四肢翻涌：“杜、还不够……哈啊，想要更多，更用力……呜，求你……再深一点……”魔鬼的触手几乎要攫紧他的神智了，他咬上李白的唇瓣，凭舌齿堵住他的言语，李白也忘情地回应他，缠绵着，交媾着，热度攀升着，情欲随之蒸腾。最后李白被折磨得连哀求的力气都耗尽，双唇无意识微张，被杜甫顶弄到舒爽处，便发出一点儿奶狗似的低泣。杜甫将他轻轻环在怀里，每次都狠狠贯穿，擦着敏感的穴心直捅进去，让李白已一片狼藉的身躯猛然抽搐起来。像被摄魂术直击大脑，他眼前闪过白亮的光点，绵长的高潮中，已将浊液射洒在二人交缠的躯体间。  
李白从茫茫然的快感中回过神来，感受到杜甫的物事还在体内硬涨着，笑了一下：“嗯……怎么不动了？”却被杜甫抽离，按在床上，给清理起大腿间泥泞不堪的爱液来。他抱着枕头，难得安分地趴卧着，看杜甫流畅的术法：“待会儿帮你口出来？我可是练过的……逼着给李璘口，后面含着被他操纵的一串粉晶珠，舔得让他舒爽了，那名贵珠宝便一点点填满我，直冲我的敏感处挤弄，让我在快感里浑身……唔。”  
杜甫扯过他的长发，使得他们的唇齿相碰，舌尖交缠，堵住了一切故意挑逗的言语。李白最后已被亲得喘息连连，眼里泛着水光，笑容却如同恶作剧成功的幼年精灵：“杜你太拘谨了，没必要……互惠互利嘛。”  
“你只是身不由已。”  
在被他唇舌服侍的快感中，杜甫隐忍地闷哼着，最后说出的言语却让他怔愣半刻。而咽下口中的精液后，他舔尽唇角漏出的几丝白浊，刚想说些什么，杜甫却不由分说地把他按倒在柔软的被褥里；结果就猝不及防被困意吞噬。这样不行，他耷拉着眼皮兀自尝试与翻涌的睡意斗争，迷迷糊糊地喊了声：“杜——”杜甫则轻抚过他额间的发丝，俯身落下一个吻，四片柔软的唇瓣相触，天神的圣光也不会比这感觉更温柔。  
——唔、真是，看来这句话只能和永生的诅咒、李璘的祖先等一切乱七八糟的秘密一样，以后再一并说给杜甫了，意识沉入沉静的梦乡前，他最后这样想着。


End file.
